The Zann Consortium
The Zann Consortium was an underworld consortium and crime syndicate led by Tyber Zann which sabotaged and interfered with Rebel and Imperial affairs during the Galactic Civil War. During the course of the war, it amassed considerable power and wealth, even becoming a nuisance to both the Empire and the Rebellion. History Formation and dissolution The Zann Consortium was formed at some point before 0 ABY. Led by crimelord Tyber Zann, the movement spread corruption throughout the Galaxy. Zann worked closely with affiliate Jabba the Hutt and learned much from the corpulent gangster. Zann then stole a valuable Sith holocron from Jabba, but was arrested by Imperial forces on Felucia and sent to Kessel. Moments before his arrest, Zann entrusted the holocron to his partner, Urai Fen. He evaded capture and escaped the planet with the artifact. Concerned for the survival of the Consortium, Urai Fen contacted allies of the Consortium on Kamino. Kamino then served as a base for a very limited time, but the Kaminoans, with very few resources, could not contribute much. The Consortium then decided to relocate to Ryloth so Fen moved Consortium forces from Kamino to Ryloth. He led the Consortium to victory over the Imperial forces on Ryloth, the only remaining obstacle to the group's use of the planet, and laid low until Tyber Zann was ready. Escape from Kessel and reformation Zann continued to languish in the prisons of Kessel until Jabba the Hutt, pleased at Zann's capture, inadvertently set him free with a message delivered by an MSE-6 droid. From there, Zann contacted Urai Fen, who managed to land on the planet with help from Han Solo and Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon. Unknown Mustafarian bounty hunter sent by Jabba the Hutt caught up with an unarmed Zann as he left his cell, only to be killed by Fen, who gave Zann back an upgraded version of Zann's old pistol. Tyber and Urai managed to bribe and fight through the security checkpoints and past Stormtroopers and a few Phase II dark troopers, breaking other prisoners free as a distraction to aid them in his escape. The pair finally made their rendezvous with an impatient Solo, and Zann left the prisoners to their fate and made his exit in the Millennium Falcon. After his departure from Kessel, Tyber Zann began his campaign to restore the Consortium to power in the Galaxy. Accumulation of power Soon, Tyber heard of the destruction of the Death Star, and aware that it was regulations for personnel on Imperial stations to eject data pods before they were destroyed, headed to Yavin to find something of value. Tyber rummaged through the remains of the first Death Star in orbit around Yavin Prime, he discovered plans for the Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought, under construction in the Kuat Drive Yards, as well as plans for the Aggressor-class destroyer. The Eclipse, Zann hoped, would prove his power to the Galaxy. Tyber finally made a deal with the rival crimelord Jabba the Hutt inside an old Confederacy of Independent Systems battle droid factory on Hypori and gained a powerful new addition to his arsenal, the Droideka Mark II, as well as the services of the Trandoshan bounty hunter Bossk. Downfall With Zann having now freed the Nightsister Silri, he set about opening the Holocron, with the Nightsister being unable to open the Holocron herself, Zann sent her out to find other Force Sensistives who may infact be able to open it, finding herself on the trail of Aniwevei Chreitti, Silri devised a plan to capture the young Witch and turn her into her apprentice, to help her open the holocron and to help her overthrow Tyber. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations